Christmas
by WolfPacFaan
Summary: Mainly when it comes to Christmas Eve, it usually means that parents need to get the last minute wrapping, decorating and food preparations done before the big day... Well, Jacob kind of had something else in mind for Christmas Eve. R&R Please.
1. Christmas Eve

It was the night before Christmas; all parents were getting their kids ready for bed, getting them to brush their teeth, get them changed into their pajamers and then get them off to bed and tuck them in, before kissing them on the forehead and wishing them a good night, before rushing down the stairs and finish wrapping the rest of the presents that they had bought for the children before going off to bed themselves with a sigh of relief.

Well that's how normal families are doing Christmas Eve, the Clearwater's on the other hand… Well, their running around like mad chickens without heads, Sue was telling Leah what needs to be prepared for the Christmas dinner, while she also helped with decorating the tree, and helping Harry with wrapping the presents.

"Where's Seth?!" Sue asked, alarmed by the fact that Seth wasn't anywhere to be seen, in fact he has yet to be seen in over three hours, and they could really need his help around about now.

Everyone paused in what they were doing, also having just realise that Seth was nowhere to be seen. But that was a quick momentary lapse as they realised that they still had a lot of shit that needed to be done, subconsciously, they all just came to the agreement that Seth was probably out getting stuff that his mother needed him to get.

But what they didn't know was that Seth was actually still in the household, and to be precise of where he is that would be his room. But he wasn't the only one in his room, for there were two occupants that were within Seth room.

"J-Jacob… hmm... t-stop it… hehe… that tickles" Seth giggled, as Jacob ran his fingers lightly up and down Seth's sides, loving the sound of the giggles that left Seth's mouth. "Jacob… heheh, my family is home… I n-need to help them… ngh" Seth groaned as Jacob wrapped his lips around Seth's nipple, sucking and nipping lightly at it as his other hand came up and started to tweak the other nipple.

Jacob Black, the man that was currently molesting Seth in all ways possible, had snuck into Seth room earlier on in the night to see his boyfriend, and was only going to give him his present, but after watching Seth having come from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist having just come from a shower. Jacob couldn't help himself as he walked up to Seth and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends hips and placed his head in the crook of his neck and inhaled the scent of his boyfriend, a growl emitting from deep within his chest before walking backwards with Seth in his arms and falling back on the bed with Seth on top of him, before flipping themselves around so that Jacob was now on top.

"So…" "I need you more…" Jacob said, moving down from Seth's nipples to his abdominal area, kissing the forming six pack and his sides, smearing his saliva all over the boy's body.

"Jaaccoobb" Seth whined, hating the fact that Jacob was taking so long and that he wasn't allowing him to leave and go help his family. "You do know what will happen if someone came up here to see if I was actually in my room this whole time" Seth stated, a moan leaving his lips as Jacob finally reached his waist and started leaving small bite marks from one side to the other.

"I'm keeping an ear out" Jacob said, speaking as though it was normal for him and Seth to be pleasuring each other while the family was down stairs. "They were wondering where you were before, but it seemed they think that you are just gone out for a bit to buy some stuff" Jacob said, stopping his ministrations and looked up at his boyfriend and shrugged, "Nothing you can't handle" with that, Jacob grinned before wrapping his lips around Seth's standing member and grabbing hold of the base.

"AHH-" Jacob clamped a hand over Seth's mouth, muffling the half moan half scream so that the rest of the Clearwater's won't hear them. Seth back arched as Jacob wrapped his tongue around Seth's cock, his eyes staying locked With Seth's face at all times, loving the look of pleasure on his face as he pleased his boyfriend. Slowly Jacob removed his hand from Seth's mouth, allowing his boyfriend to breathe properly. "I hate you…" Seth glared at his boyfriend.

"You can't hate me, you love me too much" Jacob said, having pulled away and started to pump Seth's cock before looking up at Seth's panting form and grinning at him with a cheshire grin on his lips. "Besides, if you hated me, you wouldn't have gotten me a present now would you" Jacob said, his tone of voice that of as though he knew he was right about his words.

Seth blushed, having realised that Jacob was right; he did love Jacob with all his heart, and he did buy Jacob a present for Christmas, he just hopes that the man will like it is all. "Shut up…" Seth said his voice soft as though he was embarrassed.

"I love you too" Jacob said, his lips falling upon Seth's own as Jacob picked up his speed on jerking his boyfriend off till finally he made the boy cum, four spurts falling upon their chests, well Seth's chest and Jacob shirt.

As the two fell apart, Jacob made quick work of his pants, unbuttoning them before pulling the zipper down and allowing his big, thick, leaking cock come up. Seth opened his eyes and looked up as he watched his boyfriend jerk his cock off, he was amazed as he watched Jacob jerk off, his hand moving so fast it was basically like lightning, Jacob's sack practically bouncing back and forth and hitting his hand as he jerked off, pre-cum practically pouring out of his slit and falling onto Seth's bare naked leg.

"Ah… Ahh… Oh fuck…" Jacob panted, moving upwards on his knees till he was practically at Seth's face, pre-cum falling on the dip of his neck, practically creating a pull there. "Fuck… Fuck I'm going to cum… I'm going to cum all over you babe, all over your fucking face, babe… oh fuck" Jacob panted out, his eyes open in slits as he stared at his boyfriend in lust, need and want.

"Fuucckk…." Jacob growled, and with a few more pulls, Jacob was shooting his load all over Seth face, Seth counting the number of spurts that hit his face.

'_One… Two…three four… five six seven….Nine… ten…" _Seth was flabbergasted by the amount of times Jacob came. It was more than when they started to date, way more than when they started to date.

"Ah… Ahhh…" Jacob panted as he fell back and landed on Seth's stomach, causing Seth's breath to hitch at the added weight on his chest. Jacob looked down at the work that he had created, loving the look on Seth. "You know, my cum really does look good on you" Jacob said, chuckling as Seth tried and failed at glaring at Jacob, since he had cum practically all over his face. "Haha!" Jacob chuckled, watched as Seth tried to outreach for something to wipe the cum off his face. "Why don't you try licking it off?" Jacob offered, only to get hit on the arm.

"Help me asshole" Seth growled, going to reach for something, anything to wipe the cum off his face before it dried. Seth paid no attention as Jacob moved about on him, though he came to a stop as he felt something wiping at his face, it wasn't till he finally opened his eyes did he see that Jacob was now bare chested with his shirt in hand and the cum on it.

"There, all better" Jacob said, giving Seth a cheesy grin before looking at Seth with a content look on his face. "Even though I loved the look of my cum on your face…" Seth glared at Jacob, always knowing a way to ruin the moment, "But I prefer looking at your beautiful face without the extras" with that Jacob leaned forward and placed his lips against Seth in a sweet tender kiss.

"You know, you're gonna have to go out and get some stuff for your mother, right?" Jacob said as he watched his boyfriend finally get dressed as he watched from the bed, looking practically like a god had just created this man and placed him in that position, what with his dick still hanging out his shirt off and the moon's light bathing him in her glow.

"Well, I would know what it is that she would need if someone didn't sneak in my room and started to molest me, huh" Seth stated, pulling a shirt over his head, getting dressed and ready to leave. "And would you please put your dick away and cover yourself, what if someone came in and saw you huh?" Seth said, turning around to glare at his boyfriend.

Jacob only answer was to smile with a big cheesy smile and have his chest puffed out in pride, showing Seth that he wasn't scared of allowing his dick to hang. Seth sighed and shook his head, as he headed for the door. "I wouldn't go that way if I were you" Jacob cooed, Seth looked back at his boyfriend with a confused look.

"And why not?" Seth asked, leaning against the door with his arms crossed. "Why can't I walk through my house to go ask my mother what it is she needs?"

"Because I already know what it is she needs" Jacob said, puffing his chest out again in pride. Well he should, he had been keeping a track of what it is that Seth needs to get for his mother.

"And that is?"

"Absolutely nothing" Jacob grinned at his boyfriend. It was true; Sue didn't need Seth to get anything for her. After having yelled and screamed about where something was, she'd find it the next second hidden behind something else. "Although, there is one thing they need" Jacob said.

"What is it?" Seth asked walking over to the window, getting ready to head out to the shops and buy whatever it is that his mother needed.

"You" Jacob said, getting out of the bed, tucking himself away as he walked up to his boyfriend, and placed his hands on his shoulders before leaning forward and planting a chaste kiss on his lips. "Go to your family, they need you now" Jacob whispered, before embracing his boyfriend, and Seth returning it, before they pulled away and Jacob headed for the window, jumping up and leaning out of the window. "I'd expect my shirt back by the end of the week, it is one of my favourite shirt" Jacob said, winking at Seth before dropping and disappearing into the darkness and off to his house.

With a blush and a giddy smile on his lips Seth headed out of his room and down the stairs only to enter the end of the chaos. And even though, Seth was in a dreamy state, nothing could ever break that state of his, for he would be at bliss even if the world was to end right now…

Well, Seth's world was about to end right now.

"And WHERE the hell, have you been mister? Here we are running around trying to finish and prepare for Christmas, which is tomorrow, and you come strolling down the stairs as if you had just had the most loveliest of dreams" Sue said, anger and frustration written all over her face as she glared at her son in disappointment.

"I-I-I'm sorry… What can I do to help?" Seth asked his head hung as he waited for his mother's orders.

"You can go out there and buy me what is on this list young man" Sue said, thrusting a piece of paper with a list of stuff Seth needed to buy. "You may be nineteen, but until you have your own house, you will help around in this household young man, now get going before the shops close" Sue commanded, her voice that of frustration as she grabbed hold of Seth's collar and lead him to the front door and thrusted him out there. "And don't come back till you have everything on that list" with that, Sue slammed the front door in Seth face.

Seth looked at the list hoping that there wasn't much that he needed to get. But it seemed that his wishes weren't going to be answered, as the paper was covered in stuff on both sides. Seth stared at the stuff in shock, before realisation hit him.

Not wanting to blow what it was that just happened five minutes ago, Seth headed for his car and after buckling himself in and started to car, Seth finally let it rip what it was that he wanted to scream.

"FUCK YOU! JACOB BLACK!"

xXxXxXx

* * *

**An: Well here we have it, my very first themed one-shot. Now just to clear up something, Sue really isn't mad at Seth, she just has a lot on her plate and she was just disappointed that Seth wasn't there to help them all get ready for Christmas, so yeah.**

**Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy the one-shot, which might turn into a three-shot, because I still have Christmas and new years to do, so hopefully I can get them done.**

**Well let me know what you thought about it and I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. I'll see you guys later.**

**WolfPacFaan ^_^**

**P.s: I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. **


	2. Christmas Day

**An: First off, I did have plans on uploading this yesterday, but for some reason Fan-fiction wouldn't allow me, so that's why this chapter has yet to be uploaded. I'm terribly sorry for the overdue of this chapter. I still hope that you guys would enjoy and let me know what it is that you thought about it.  
**

* * *

xXxXxXx

It was finally the day of Christmas, and everyone was celebrating. Kids running down the stairs to get started on opening their presents, parents telling the kids to wait for they had church to go to, or other parents allowed their kids to unwrap their presents to see what it was that was hidden within the wrapping paper. The parents watched their kid's faces light up in glee as they saw what it was that was hidden from them for many months.

The Clearwater's were no different from the people who got up and went to church before coming home and opening up their presents. As Sue, Harry and Leah rushed around the house getting ready for the churches session. Seth was still fast asleep, having been running around La Push and Forks trying to find everything that was on the list that his mother had given him. In the end, he was successful, in some aspects. But he not only had to do the shopping, he also had his own presents for his family that he had yet to wrap and stayed up most of the night wrapping the gifts, even the special one he had gotten for Jacob.

Seth moaned in his spot on the computer chair, not having enough energy to carry himself towards his bed and snuggle up in the covers with Jacob's scent wafting into his nose and inhaling the man's musky scent. Sue was walking up the stairs and headed for Seth room, planning on getting the boy up and out of his bed and get ready for church. But when she entered the room, she found her son asleep at the computer desk with gifts wrapped and ready to be put under the tree. A sweet smile came to her lips as she walked up and pecked her son on the head before cooing the boy over to his bed to allow the boy to sleep while the rest of the family went to church. Grabbing the presents, Sue closed the door behind her and headed down the hall and stairs and laid the presents around the tree before joining the others at the door.

xXxXxXx

After having heard the door shut with a soft slam, Seth's eye burst open a, having been awake this whole time, knowing that this would be the only time that he will get to finish off Jacob's present from him. Gathering the necessities that he would need to get this done, Seth headed off to the bathroom, hanging his towel up and placing his other items where they needed to be and started the water for the shower, putting it at a good temperature.

Giggling in glee, Seth pressed play and looked into the camera.

"Hi Jacob… Merry Christmas baby, I love you. And I just made this little video for you to enjoy, so I hope you like it…" with that Seth smiled and turned around and hit play on his iPod, music started blaring through the bathroom, a sexy slow song coming on and Seth started to make his way to the shower slowly.

xXxXxXx

"Ahh, Billy, how are you" Sue said, coming up to the elder in the wheelchair and pecking the man on the cheek, "Merry Christmas" she said, smiling as she pulled away and allowed Harry and Leah to say their greetings.

"Morning Sue, Harry, Leah. Merry Christmas to you guys too, where's Seth?" Billy asked, curious about the youngest of the Clearwater missing, especially since Seth is Jacob's boyfriend and all. Even though he was against the relationship between the two at the start, Seth slowly started to grow on him, and he's seen the young one more as a son then a family friend, plus as long as Jacob is happy he is happy.

"He's at home. Little guy over worked himself with getting the list that I gave to him to get him out if the house and he had his own gifts to wrap as well. Now I feel bad about sending him out" Sue explained, looking over to Harry with guilt in her eyes as she thought about the list she had given Seth. "Poor guy came back with everything, surprisingly"

It was true; Seth came back with everything that was written on the list, even if he did substitute a few things. "Where's Jacob?" Sue asked, wondering where he second son is on the special day, as they walked towards the church for the service was about to begin.

"The boy been up all night wrapping presents for everyone, by the time he was done, it was close to three in the morning. I practically had to plead with him to go to bed, luckily in the end he did, but slept in his clothes the day before" Billy explained the where-a-bouts of his son, as they took their seats in the pews and waiting for the priest to start talking.

"Our boys, I tell ya, they hang out way too much…" Sue said, before going quiet and listened to the priest speak.

xXxXxXx

Make sure that the house was clear of every living thing, Jacob rushed up the stairs, had a quick shower, quickly dried himself off and headed for his room, the towel wrapped securely around his hips, but you can just see the outline of his cock. Even when not hard, he is still so big. Once entering his room, Jacob walked over to where his camera was set up. Positioning it in the right angle, Jacob grinned a sexy grin before hitting play and walking around to his bed. Allowing the towel to fall, as he stood next to his bed, Jacob looked at the camera.

"This one's for you babe to watch, over and over and over…" Jacob practically purred as he lay down on his head, his pillow cropped up against the head rest. Looking over at the camera, Jacob winked before running his hands down his body slowly, feeling every crook and cranny, every hill and valley caressing his body, twerking his nipples and groaning in pleasure. "I'm thinking of you babe. Your hands running down my chest, feeling every bit of my skin as you mapped my whole body out, burning it in your brain as you think of me and pleasure yourself to my body when we're not together" Jacob said, his eyes focused on the camera's lens as if he was staring into Seth's eyes.

Coming closer to his waist line, Jacob swirl circles before rubbing his cock, taking an inhale and moaning in pleasure as he thought about Seth's own hands against his cock, rubbing him as he got Jacob hard and ready to be sucked before entering Seth's heat and feeling the moist cavern wrapped around his cock as he pounded into his pup.

Jacob moaned at his train of thought, opening his eyes, having just realised that he had closed them and looked at the camera as he pumped himself, a pearl of pre-cum showing at the tip of his cock. Running his thumb over it, Jacob smeared the pre-cum over his dick and continued to do so as more and more poured out of his dick. Bringing his hand up, Jacob spat into his hand before wrapping the same hand around his cock causing the saliva and pre-cum to mix to form a type of lubricant. Jacob breathed in deeply through his nostrils as he could feel himself getting closer to climax.

Groaning in pleasure, Jacob started to heave and grunt as his hand started to lose rhythm, "Ahh…. Ahh… Argh… Fuck… Fuck I'm… Fuck I'm gonna cum…" Opening one eye, Jacob looked over at the camera, lust and need written all over his face, "I'm gonna cum for you babe. All of this is for you… every last drop…. For you" Jacob mouthed his last words, picturing the blush that would come over his cheeks whenever Jacob talked dirty with him like this.

"AHHH!" With that Jacob came, three… four… five… seven…. Nine… ten and eleven ropes of cum shot out from Jacob's cock and landed on his face, his chest and then his abs. Milking the rest of his seed out, Jacob finally allowed his cock to flop and allow it to deflate to his normal large size. Breathing heavily, Jacob looked over to the camera, a smile coming to his lips, "Merry Christmas baby. I love you"

xXxXxXx

By the time both families had gotten home, the two staying at home had cleaned up and was waiting for their families in the lounge room ready to hand out presents.

"Ahh, hang on Seth, Jacob and Billy are going to be coming over to join us in exchanging gifts and will be staying for dinner and what not afterwards" Sue explained, reaching into a nearby closet and pulling out some more presents that she had gotten for everyone else when they got to the Clearwater's house for lunch and dinner.

The Clearwater's didn't have to wait long before the Black's were walking through the door, Jacob's arms filled with presents as Billy carried a few on his lap. While Billy greeted the Clearwater's again, Jacob made his way to where he knew the Christmas tree would be and started to place the presents around the tree.

"Jacob" Sure called out, gaining the boy's attention, "Don't worry about that and come join us for brunch. You might want to hurry, Seth looks as though he's about to go savage…" With that Sue left the lounge room with Jacob following close behind. Upon entering where brunch was being held, Jacob was surprised by how immaculate and beautiful everything looking on the table. Jacob took a seat next to his boyfriend.

"Merry Christmas…" Jacob said, pecking him on the head before taking his seat.

"Merry Christmas to you too" Seth said, leaning over and pecking Jacob on the cheek before reaching for his glass and holding it up. "And Merry Christmas to everyone" with that everyone cheered before taking a sip of their drink and started reaching for the food.

Conversation, jokes, laughter and all the good stuff was shared between everyone in the household and as the day went on, more and more people came over to celebrate and share the Christmas spirit with everyone else. Music played as a back ground, the elders chatted about random stuff, while the young ones and the pack stepped outside and enjoyed a game or two of soccer and football, and all in all it was just this time of year that everyone waits for.

For it's not about the food that's on the table and how well everything was set, it's not about the amount of presents that one gets from the people they spend most of their time with. But what really makes this holiday more important than any other holiday throughout the year, is the people you get to spend it with and the love and appreciation people share with one another, is what makes this holiday so special for everyone around the world.

xXxXxXx

It was late at night, everyone had gone home, the dishes were washed, dried and put away, the rooms and backyard cleaned and put back the way it was before everyone got there. It was after all of this was done, did Seth and Jacob disappear from the crowd, everyone knew that the two had something special planned for the other, so no one really asked where the two had disappeared to.

The moon was at its peak in the sky, her rays shining down on everyone and everything. The night animals replacing the day animals and explored the world, the wind was a gentle breeze as it weaved its way through the forest.

Jacob and Seth ran through the forest in their wolf forms, bags held in their jaws as Jacob led them to where it was that they first shared their first kiss and gave themselves to each other. So it was only logical, that after all the two had been through, they'd make that certain meadow, their meadow.

As the two reached their spot, they phased and walked to the middle of the field, hands clasped together as they walked in the buff before taking a seat opposite each other. The two didn't say a word, their eyes speaking for them as silence rang all around them, the moons light basking them in her gentle glow, as the wind swept over their bodies gentle like a sweet caress. But the two never broke eye contact.

Till they realised that they had presents for each other.

"Here" they both said in unison, a soft blush coming to their cheeks as they exchanged gifts. Jacob set his present aside and watched as Seth unwrapped his present first. Jacob could feel his heart beating strongly against his chest as he waiting with anticipation of Seth's reaction.

"Ah…" Seth's breath hitched as he stared at the item in the box. Jacob was just about to reach for it saying that he would take it back and get himself better, something that Seth would love more. "I love it…" Jacob looked up at Seth, shocked that the younger one loved the present that Jacob had picked out for him. "Will you help me?" Seth asked, holding the necklace out and undoing the clasp.

Jacob could feel his cheeks heat up as he got up and grabbed the necklace waiting for Seth to turn around before reaching out and draping the necklace against Seth's chest before doing the clasp and allowing his hands to travel over his shoulders lightly, kissing the bare skin as he felt Seth lean into him, before lying against Jacob and looking up at him with a gleeful smile.

Jacob looked down at Seth in wonder and amazement at how beautiful Seth looked at that every moment. Though Jacob's eyes travelled to the pendent that shined in the moons glow, a white gold oval shaped pendent with a wolfs head and a bit of its neck showed on the bit of metal, a leaf hung from the top, and what looked like water opposite the leaf, but what really caught Jacob's eye, was the gem that was placed at the top like a moon the wolf was howling to, the gem stone that of the colour of Seth's eyes when in wolf form a malachite.

"Okay, your turn now" Seth said, smiling up at Jacob. Jacob blinked a few times, the beauty in which Seth held was unmatched and now added with the necklace, Seth was now on a whole different level of beauty. Jacob reached for his present and undid the wrapping paper, before lifting the lid from the box. Jacob stared in wonder at the ring that sat right in front of his eyes. Pulling it out of the box, Jacob looked at the art work and gave his appreciation to the person who spent all that time and effort on the ring, for it had two wolves facing back to back and looking up as though there was a moon above them, then on the other side, there was another wolf, also looking up.

Then in the middle, it had only one wolf also, but to Jacob it felt like this wolf was the leader of the other three, like it was their alpha. As Jacob brought the ring closer he could see that the wolf in the middle, it eyes were a blue topaz gemstone.

Jacob looked between the ring and Seth, his heart melting at the gesture, but shocked by how well this looked. "Don't ask anything; just tell me if you like it?" Seth asked, scared because Jacob has yet to say anything, and he could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest.

"I love it" Jacob finally said, placing the ring on his ring finger before leaning in and framing Seth's face with his hands before planting his lips against Seth's own, and just from the sheer force, the two fell backwards, Seth back now pressed against the grass as Jacob hovered over him, both showing the love the two have for each other, that words could not explain.

"By the way, there's a dvd in the bag for you. I made it myself" Jacob said, winking at Seth before planting his lips against his again.

Placing his hand against Jacob's chest, Seth looked up at Jacob with a soft blush on his cheeks. "I too made a dvd for you, and it too is also in the bag" Seth said, excited and embarrassed about the dvd that he had made for Jacob.

That night, the two showered each other in their love and passion, making as much noise they could to their hearts content and their throats sore, their chests rising and falling as they heaved breath after breath as they stared up at the starry night sky, before going at it again and again and again. until well into the next morning, on Boxing Day.

xXxXxXx

* * *

**An: Well, Merry Christmas to you all out there who have taken this time to read this chapter. There is still one more to come, and that would be the celebration of New Year's Eve. I wonder what it is that Jacob and Seth will get up to on that day? Haha, you guys will have to wait and see. Haha.**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and had lots of yummy foods and got lots and lots of presents.**

**So until next time…**

**WolfPacFaan out. Peace! ^_^**


	3. New Years

Casting his eyes over to the clock on the wall every now and then, praying and wishing that the time would hurry up so that he can hurry up and end his shift at the general store and go partying with his friends at a house party that another one of their friends had organised. Seth could feel his excitement boiling in him as he watched the clock tick.

Seth could feel himself growling every time he looked over at the clock, slightly scaring the customers that would walk up to his cash register to get their items scanned. Seth would then look at them apologizing for having scared them, but he was luckily that the customers understood his eagerness to get out of this place and go partying with his friends. Throughout the whole day he watched as people came and went through the sliding doors, getting multiple things only for them to return five minutes later saying that they had forgotten something, and repeated that action till they finally never returned again or they sent someone else to get the stuff that the first guy had forgotten. All in all, Seth was slightly amused by the people who lived in Forks and La Push, as their true antics came to life.

So Seth was amused for most of the day, but he still growled every time as he looked over at the clock, praying that it was now five minutes till he finished, only realising that he still had about thirty minutes to go before he was able to leave this place. Sighing in dismay, Seth slouched where he stood, the look of utter defeat heavy in his eyes as he waited for the clock to tick by.

Looking up at the sound of the door dinging, signalling that a customer has walked in, Seth's face was in total shock as he watched his boyfriend, his best friend and another of his friend, come walking in looking as happy as all hell, laughing their heads off as they walked pass Seth's register and headed for where the soft drinks were. Seth looked at them, saddened that they were already having a good time and he was nowhere close to even finishing his shift.

Seth looked back up as he watched the group walk over to his register, still chatting away as though he wasn't even there, handing him the money and receiving the change back, they started walking for the sliding doors once again, and exited.

Though Seth was a little shocked to watch as Jacob turned back around, walked back into the store and over to Seth's register station, leaned over, softly grabbed Seth's chin and pulled the boy's face towards his and planted his lips against Seth's in a chaste kiss. Seth leaned into the kiss, wanting more of Jacob's soft lips pressed against his, and just when Seth went to grasp Jacob's head with his hands, Jacob pulled away. Leaving Seth to watch as the male walked away without looking back.

Seth's mind was a blank as he stared at the sliding doors, shock evident on his face as he continued to stare at the entrance. It wasn't till someone cleared their throat, did he finally snap back to reality. Looking at the person who had cleared their throat, Seth was quite shocked to see that a small line had built up at his register.

"Sorry… How are you today?" Seth apologized and started to scan the items being placed on the belt, trying to stay in the conversation for as long as he could. But his mind was going a mile a minute as he thought about why it was that Jacob had done that.

"That boy is a lovely man Seth…" Seth looked up; eyes trained on the elderly woman as she rested her hand on his, "Don't let him go. He'll be good for you later on down the track" and with that, the elderly woman walked away, leaving a blushing Seth back at the register, not believe that that woman had been watching him practically make out with his boyfriend in public.

"Hi how's it going…" and with that, Seth continued on with his shift, his mind going a thousand kilometres away from where he was right now.

xXxXxXx

As Seth finally escaped from that hell hole he called work, the young male made his way to his car and drove off in the direction of his home.

As the boy drove home, he could feel his excitement bursting through him as he waited with anticipation on the party that was soon to come, but he couldn't wait even more to be wrapped up in Jacob's strong arms as the both party and dance the night away as the year finally come to an end and a new year comes around the corner.

Seth could still remember to this day what happened two days after the New Year. A fond smile formed on his lips as he repeated what transpired that day, the day that made his and Jacob's world become one as the two finally confessed their dying love for one another.

**Flash Back**

_It was the morning after the New Year; all the party goers have already left the place, which was surprisingly clean after the party that transpired in that home. The sun's rays were streaming in through the windows, the blinds having been left drawn open all day for the last two days, bathing the house in its warm glow._

_Only two souls occupied that house at the moment, both lying in the bedroom upstairs, sharing the same bed. The room was quiet, only the sound of even breath could be heard in the room, the window slightly opened, allowing a gentle breeze to waft in and bath the two bodies that lay on the bed. One with a bigger build than the other lies on his back, an arm resting beside him while the other rested under the other pillow that the smaller male's head rested on, a knee bent and the other lying straight._

_The bigger male stirred from his slumber, the sun's rays resting on his face, causing the male to flinch from the sun's ray before his eyes slowly started to open, revealing two sets of warm droopy brown eyes. The, now, awaken male laid there for a moment his body slowly waking up as he started to recall what happened the night before. Going to stretch his arms, he realised that there was now a weight on his arm._

_Turning his head to the side, the bigger male, found it to be the smaller male lying, sitting up on his trapped arm, the other male's attention was captured by the smaller male's beauty as he laid there; even breath's escaping him as his chest rose and fell. The awakened male allowed his eyes to shamelessly travel of the smaller male's body, basking in the beauty that the male held hidden from everyone else. Realising what he was doing, the older male stopped himself and rested back as he stared up at the ceiling, chastising himself about what he was doing._

_But as the man continued to scold himself, another bit of him slowly started to awaken and soon his thoughts turned back to the smaller male's figure, his chest bare as he lay with the blanket resting at his hips._

_Taking his original position, the male allowed his eyes to travel one more time, marvelling in wonder and awe at how a male could hold so much beauty within him inside and out. the male looked at the younger males face, praying that the male was still asleep before cautiously raising his hand and ghosting it over the bronze skin that was so much like his own, before finally lightly brushing his hand over the bare skin, basking in the feel of the smaller males warmth as he ran his hand up and down the males arm, till he came to the younger males hand, gently, almost ghostly, sliding his fingers between the younger males own before retracting the hand and lying back down._

_A minute passed before he looked back over at the younger male, seeing that boy still did not stir from his slumber. Once again, the older male cautiously placed his hand on the younger males, gently running his fingers along the boy's arm before coming to the male's hip, looking at the younger male's face; he saw that the boy was still asleep. Grabbing hold of the blanket, the older male pulled the blanket away, revealing that the boy was only wearing underwear as he slept._

_The man's breath hitched as he saw this, realising that he had been sleeping with the boy who slept in his underwear throughout the whole night. Looking up one more time the other male found the boy to still be sleeping before his hand started to wonder south. His hand tracing the outline of the boy's soft member, the man allowed his hand to softly grab hold of the boy's member, giving it a gentle squeeze. Marvelling in the fact that the younger males member held nicely in his hand._

_But before he could marvel some more, he had to retract quickly, for the younger male stirred in his sleep. Pretending to be asleep himself, the man waiting a minute or so before looking back over and finding the boy had leaned back a little, allowing his body to be seen clearer._

_Taking the same position one more time, the older male ran his hand over the younger males shoulder, running his hand up and down the limb before softly running his hand down to the boys chest feeling the boy's soft skin against his calluses hands, loving the feel of the two different skin rubbing against one another, before allowing his hand to travel down more, running his hand over every nook and cranny, till he finally reached the boy's underwear one more time. Looking up at the boy's face, he saw that the younger male was still asleep, before looking back down and allowing his hand to travel underneath the clothing, and grasping hold of the younger male's member in his hand._

_Looking back up, his heart skipped a bit, as he came face to face with the younger boy, his eyes wide open. But it seemed that something swirled within the boy's chocolate brown eyes, "Jacob?!" the boy called, causing Jacob's breath to hitch in his throat as he tried to swallow the sudden lump that formed in his throat. _

"_Yes…?" Jacob asked, his heart beating a mile a minute, his could feel himself breaking into a sweat as he continued to stare into the younger boy's eyes. 'Shit' running through his head like a mantra, as he waited for the younger boy to continue talking and scold him for having touched him. It was only then, he realised that his hand was still down the younger boy's underwear. Going to retreat it, his hand was held in position, looking down he saw that the younger boy's hand was wrapped securely around his wrist. "Seth?"_

_The boy, Seth, looked at Jacob with a blank look; causing Jacob's heart to beat even faster, if that was even possible. Silence fell upon the two male's as they stared at each other, waiting for the other to say the first word or make the first move. But it was futile, neither male moved. Jacob was too busy trapped in his own mantra he was too afraid to do anything, and with Seth's blank face staring at him intently, Jacob felt like he was paralysed just by Seth's look alone._

"_Jacob?" Seth said, finally cutting the silence, but that still didn't help Jacob's beating heart rate. "If you want to do something…" Seth continued, looking away, breaking that intent look, as a flush came to his cheeks, causing Jacob's breath to catch in his throat one more time. "You can, if you want to" _

_With that, Seth looked back at Jacob and without a moment's hesitation, he pressed his lips against the stunned males own ones. It wasn't till Seth allowed his tongue to slip between his lips and brush up against Jacob's own ones. With that Jacob, was finally able to gain his senses and returned the kiss. His hand slipping out of Seth's hold gently to come up and lightly press his hand against Seth's in a loving matter, as though the two have done this multiply times before hand._

_The two broke apart deciding that they both needed air to survive. The two stared at each other one more time, seeing if there was any hesitation from the other person, both wanting to know if the other was ready to be involved with the other as boyfriends, then lovers then husband. _

_And with no indication of either hesitating from this, Jacob smiled at Seth and caressed his face lovingly. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, his hand coming down the boy's face, his neck, his shoulder down to the boy's hand and entwining the two hands and giving it a gentle squeeze._

"_As ready as I'll ever be" Seth replied, a gentle smile coming to his lips as he returned the squeeze in his hand and waited for Jacob to press his lips against his one more time._

xXxXxXx

Music was blaring, the time was eleven and the house was alive with chatter and laughter as the clock ticked its minutes away as it drew closer and closer to the hour of midnight. People were pressed up against each other, armed wrapped around shoulders as words were shared in loud tones or soft whispers. People were everywhere there was space in the house, some even staying outside to get some air or to cool down from the body heat gathering within the house.

Seth was one of those people that stood outside with some of his friends, laughing and joking as they watched a game of beer pong being played. Every so often the group would cheer as one of the players scored, and then would 'aww' at the guy that had to drink. It was a close match between the two, and you could see the alcohol had already taken effect on the two players.

Seth continued to watch and chat, his eyes glancing from his friends to the person on the other side of the table, surrounded by a bunch of guys and a few girls. Seth watched in humour as one of the girls tried to crack on the guy, that Seth has been glancing at, in her drunken state, only to be redirected to someone else, to whom, Seth didn't know for he didn't know half of these people here at this party.

Glancing down at his cup, he found it to be empty, and excused himself from the small group to go and refill his cup.

Upon entering the kitchen, he found it to be… quite a mess. People occupied chairs, the table and even the counter. Only one spot was clear, and that was where the most mess was accumulating. Sighing in humour and pity for the person who was hosting this party, Seth made his way to that particular bench and started making his drink, knowing to be careful not to mix his drinks.

Seth didn't jump at all as he felt two pairs of arms wrap around his waist as a hard body pressed against his, forcing it to be pushed against the messy bench. "Jacob… Stop, you'll get my shirt wet" Seth giggled, putting force as he pushed away from the bench, only to be pushed back against it. "Jacob?!"

Seth turned around, worried as to why it was that Jacob was acting like this, only to come to realise, that it wasn't Jacob that was pushing up against him, it was someone else, someone that Seth has never met before.

"…I…" Seth was stunned as he stared at the clearly drunken random standing before him; Seth could see the guy had difficultly just standing up, watching as the person swayed from side to side, his eyes unfocused and hazy. "Are you okay?" Seth asked, concerned for the wellbeing of this person.

"…." The guy didn't answer, instead be moved forward, his arms out stretched as he went to trap Seth within his arms.

"Hey. Hey dude, I'm not the guy you're looking for or whatever…" Seth said, trying to push the guy away, but it was futile. He might as well have been pushing against a wall, a moving wall at that, as Seth was being continued to be pushed back till his butt hit the bench and he back started to arch. "Dude, I'm not the guy you're looking for, I'm already taken" Seth said, pulling the necklace that Jacob had gotten him for Christmas as his eyes scanned the crowd of people trying to look for someone that would help him out of this predicament.

But no one in the kitchen looked familiar to him, and he started to panic, scared that someone else was about to get onto him other than Jacob, for he only wanted to be touched, caressed, kissed make love to, all with only Jacob. Seth had to close his eyes as his back hit the wet bench and the guy was still moving forward, the dude's lips pursed and ready to kiss Seth.

Just when Seth was about to feel the breath of the random guys against his skin, the foul stench of heavy drinking wafting over his face and into his nostrils, Seth had to stop himself from throwing up just from the foul smell itself. But the lips never came and everything seemed to happen so fast, Seth didn't know what happened.

All he can see now is Jacob's back facing him as he stood before Seth, protecting him from the guys view as he waited for the guy to realise what just happened. Seth peeked over Jacob's shoulder, wanting to see what was happening, only to see the random dude was now making out with the girl from before. Seth was stunned, realising why it was that the guy thought he was the girl from before, because the girl looked a bit like him. That or the guy was really intoxicated that he didn't even realise who was who.

"Come on" Jacob said, grabbing hold of Seth's hand and stared to pull the stunned boy away from the crowd, heading in the direction of the stairs, and into one of the rooms. "Are you okay?" Jacob asked, softly pushing Seth down on the bed and kneeling before him with a concerned look on his face as he waited for Seth to reply to his question.

Seth looked at Jacob for a moment, wondering himself if he was okay. But it didn't take long before Seth was smiling, happy that he has been tainted by anyone else, other than Jacob. "Yeah, I'm okay" he said, smiling as he moved forward and closed the gap between the two and pressed his lips against Jacob's own; loving the feel of Jacob's plump lips pressed against his own and his hands coming up and wrapping lightly around his neck. As the two pulled apart, Seth squirmed at the sudden uncomfortable feeling.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked, concerned and confused as to why it was that Seth was not wriggling in his spot and why he was suddenly taking his shirt off and tossing it to the other end of the room like it was on fire or something. Jacob had followed where the shirt had landed before looking back at Seth with a raised eyebrow in confusion. "Uhh… Care to explain, why my boyfriend is stripping his shirt off" Jacob asked, moving back as Seth got up from his seat and started to undo his pants.

"Because, that asshole pushed me up against the only bench that was free, and the only reason that is, is because it had alcohol spilt all over it, and because of that, it seeped through my shirt and pants" and with that, Seth shimmed out of his pants and kicked them to the side, sighing in relief as the wet clothes bothered him no more. "So, that is why your boyfriend is stripping out of his clothes"

Seth moved from standing in front of Jacob and walked towards the window and opening it to allow a breeze to waft through and circulate around the room. After that, Seth moved to look at shelves and all the books, cd cases and knickknacks the person has accumulated, and was surprised by the wide range of things. Moving on to the CD player, Seth looked at it, before pushing a button and turning it on, causing the sound of a piano to waft through the room. Seth closed his eyes, and started to move with the music, the sound of the piano and the feel of the breeze moved his body to their will.

All the while, Jacob watched from the bed as Seth moved about the room, his steps light and never straying for a second longer before moving to the next step, his body moving as the gentle notes from the piano and the gentle breeze from the air controlled his body, moving it to their will. Jacob was just entranced by the sudden difference in Seth's movements, from here to how the body danced downstairs before exiting outside.

Seth was lost in the music, loving the feel of the cool breeze cooling his heated body down as the piano started making him more relaxed and carefree. So Seth was quite shocked and jumped a little as he felt warm arms wrap around his waist, thought a second later, Seth was falling back into those arms as they embraced him and held him against the warm body that stood behind Seth. Turning around in the arms, Seth looked up at Jacob, a carefree smile on his face as he stared at the man that he has loved for more than the years that have passed when they first got together.

The two swayed to the music, content with being in each other's warming embrace as they waited for the clock to strike twelve, meaning the start of a new year and new beginnings.

xXxXxXx

* * *

**An: Happy New Year all. I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update, I feel more ashamed in myself that it's taken me this long to finish off this chapter. **

**But, it's all done now, so we can all carry on with our lives… Well sort of. And I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and hope to see what you guys thought about it and hope to hear from you soon.**

**Happy New Year and Merry Christmas!  
WolfPacFaan.**


End file.
